


Not according to plan

by Uintuva



Category: Naruto
Genre: 15. Sacrifice, Cult, M/M, Uzushi0's Rarepair Events, mission
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-04
Updated: 2018-10-04
Packaged: 2019-07-25 06:49:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16192304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Uintuva/pseuds/Uintuva
Summary: This...this wasn’t how Tenzo had imagined this mission to go.





	Not according to plan

**Author's Note:**

> implied kakayamagai~

This...this wasn’t how Tenzo had imagined this mission to go. 

 

Here, stripped of his possessions and only in a skimpy yukata was truly far from the left field. The weird cultists that had him tied down weren’t even part of the mission!

 

Sighing in boredom, Tenzo once again tried to turn his chakra against the seal keeping him tight. During the hour he’d been held captive, he’d manage to corrode the seal quite a bit. Sadly still nowhere enough to snap free.

 

He groaned in frustration and pain when the seal once more snapped his chakra in place.

 

Tenzo knows he could simply wait for Kakashi and Gai to get to him but he’d wanted to show how much he’d grown. Getting captured and listlessly waiting for rescue wouldn’t be very impressive.

 

The room he was held in was pure wood, if only he could get his chakra outside of his body he’d have no trouble leaving the cultist in his dust. But no. 

 

Banging his head in frustration Tenzo resigned to his fate for now. He’d give his body a rest for a moment and try the seal again.

 

“This just isn’t my day.”

 

***

 

According to Tenzo’s internal clock it was just half hour later when he started to hear noise from the door. He was so close to being free. He would not let them have a changes of recapturing him.

 

With a sudden burst of energy, Tenzo forced himself free from the weakened bonds. How ever, the backlash of pain had him stunned long enough for the people to enter.

 

“We have found our missing teammate, rival!” came a familiar voice near the door. 

 

“Hmm, so it would seem Gai,” came the laid back reply. 

 

Tenzo relaxed on the ground and took a moment to breath easy. Everything would be alright.

 

Then, with a quick surge of chakra and a hand sign, Tenzo erased all entrances to the room and finally opened his eyes.

 

“You know, we do need to leave as well,” Kakashi said, standing over him.

 

Tenzo couldn’t help but smile in relief and grab the offered hand. A quick tuck later and he was in Kakashi’s arms.

 

Kakashi gave a quick squeeze, more to check everything was fine and then leaned back.

 

“It is most Youthful to see you Well Yamato, sadly we aren’t aware were they took your things,” Gai said with a broad smile as he too came for a hug, picking both Kakashi and Tenzo from the floor. 

 

Once back safely on solid land, Kakashi and Tenzo both took a small step away. Gai was wonderful but sometimes too enthusiastic.

 

“Well, I’m not complaining,” Kakashi said as he took in Tenzo’s clothing “You could wear something like it more often at home.”

 

Tenzo merely groaned.


End file.
